Currently there are no retrofit kits to reconfigure existing faucets with electronic controls. If an electronic faucet is desired, the existing faucet must be replaced with a new electronic faucet that is of an industrial design and that does not match the user's existing fixtures nor match the existing décor. It can be a costly expense especially if the existing fixtures are expensive or perhaps have nonstandard mounting characteristics. Electronic faucets are also not available in “designer” styles like most standard faucets.
Electronic faucets offer the convenience of turning on upon detecting the presence of the user, usually by the user placing their hands in close proximity to the water spout. Additionally, electronic faucets provide water saving benefits by automatically turning off after use, thereby preventing the waste of water should someone forget to turn it off. Typically, electronic faucets are used in industrial implementations such as a public bathrooms. A standard installation with these types of fixtures usually includes a common warm water inlet preset to some mild temperature that feeds all of the electronic faucets. This prevents the user from being able to adjust the water temperature during use.
What is needed is a system that provides all the conveniences of electronic faucets with the niceties of adjustable temperature control during use and that can be added to existing installed faucets, thereby preserving existing faucets and their customizable styles that match the user's décor.